


On The Run

by Luunafreya



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, SasuSaku Fan Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luunafreya/pseuds/Luunafreya
Summary: With the disease spreading, Sakura Haruno, a renowned doctor under Tsunade was sent to Oto, to investigate the situation but when hell broke loose, zombies on the road, handling deadly weapons and meeting survivors, Sakura knows everything was fucked up. Though, despite the situation, Sasuke Uchiha, a knight in dark armor came to save her or was it the other way around?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Numerous cases of kidnapping incidents all over the world has increased. It is still unknown for most cases and the person or organization behind this is still on the run._

Pink lashes fluttered open revealing deep sea green eyes. Glancing around her, white walls, quiet place, shelves on the corner, sky blue loveseat beside the door, and television that must have been on for the whole night.

" Ugh, I must have slept in again. " She checked her wrist watch that was glaring red at her.

 _7:49 am? my shift ended like 49 minutes ago, can't believe I slept in._ She stood up, closed her laptop and piled up all the remaining documents inside her red messenger bag. She sighed deeply and turned off the television before turning off all lights and locking the door. On her way to the reception area, she bumped into a few colleagues and smiled at them.

" Shizune-san! " She smiled and half jogged towards the brunette at the reception table. The brunette looked at her then waved!

" Sakura-chan! " Said girl jogged to her and handed the brunette some files.

" So happy you're here, could you please hand this to Tsunade-sama, these are the reports about some of my patients last night. I already jot down everything that I found out, it must be the new flu that has been spreading recently. " Shizune smiled at her and scanned through the documents. She glanced at the wall clock then looked up at Sakura then back at the wall clock.

" Wasn't your shift over like 50 minutes ago? Why are you still here? " Sakura smiled sheepishly then looked around. " Yeah, I got carried away last night and kind of slept in "

Shizune shook her head, "Don't you ever take a break?" She chuckled and glanced at her then went back to reading the documents. " By the way, Tsunade-sama informed me about a meeting tonight, she said it was urgent. " She looked at Sakura apologetically knowing well it was her day off. Sakura shook her head them pouted.

" Well then I gotta go, need to buy some groceries then visit my parents. " Shizune squeezed her arm then patted her cheek. " Well, you should get going and don't skip meals just to sleep in, mmkay? " Sakura nodded at her and waved at her.

Walking to the parking lot, she spotted her Harley-Davidson Sportster shining accentuated with cherry blossom petals that her father personally painted. She smiled while approaching her motorcycle. She always has loved this ride, it was her father's but when she started working in the hospital and moving out from her parents house after graduation, his father gave this as a graduation gift. She slipped off her lab coat placed it inside her bag and wore her black helmet.

* * *

She did a quick stop at her apartment, dropped of her things and quickly changed her clothes. She read a few mails and then went back to her motorcycle and went directly to the always nearest convenient store.

Once she reached the store, she started putting everything she needs inside the basket and made her way to the cash register. The girl looked up only once at her and started scanning all her groceries. She smiled at her and directed her eyes at the television behind the girl.

" Uhm, could you please raise the volume of the T.V. just a bit? " The girl rolled her eyes and raised the volume then continued scanning. Sakura stared at the screen, then people started crowding the area after hearing the news opening.

_There were reports that people who were kidnapped are now, locked up in an underground laboratory in Oto, though this seems to be rumors, but people from the said village that they would sometimes see, huge cargo trucks stop at an old warehouse deep in the forest of Oto at midnight then leave immediately. The police have been searching the area until now._

People around Sakura started whispering to each other then continued back to shopping. The girl at the cash register sighed and placed her groceries inside the bag.

" That'll be 59.75 " Sakura handed her some cash then made her way back to her motorcycle. She looked at her watch and noticed the time and also noticed the heat wave.

 _Ugh, what's up with the weather, last night it was raining heavily now it feels like a freaking sauna._ Sakura wore her leather jacket and helmet then left. _Could make it back home in 10:20 just in time to help mom and dad with lunch._ She turned on her ride and drove as fast as she can. Her parent's house was a good 30 minutes but she'll get there faster, if she drives faster. Sakura gripped her throttle tighter and sped up knowing her parents lived in the outskirt of the city.

She loved the feeling of the wind hitting her face, especially the fresh air of the outskirts. She slowed down when she was close to her parents' house and looked at the view of the whole city. Funny how the city was surrounded with mountains looking so protected by nature. She loved how her parents retired by the mountains, though as what her mom said, the lot in the area was expensive but it was worth it if her parents get to wake up every morning with the great view and cool wind. She smiled and trudged a bit to her parents' house.

A few meters she saw her dad waving at her. She smiled and waved back. She hasn't visited her parents for months, work had held her back and just recently promoted under the shadow of Tsunade, she needs to adjust to her new duties and responsibilities. Many colleagues was expecting more from her when Tsunade defended her saying she had the capability to surpass Tsunade someday. She grinned at the memory of a drunk Tsunade, yelling at the meeting after the board councils refused to promote Sakura because they plan to put someone rich in that position to fund the hospital.

She jogged to her father and hugged him, " Hey there dad. What are you doing outside? " His father's toothy smile shone; she patted his burgundy hair. "Let's go inside, I also wanna see mom again, so stop hogging me all to yourself Kizashi. " His father laughed and shook his head. Sakura smiled and opened the door. " Okay okay, you caught me. "

" Sakura! " Sakura was encaged in a strong hug, she chuckles remembering she got her strength from her mom and hugged her mom back. " Miss you too mom. " She spent her a few hours talking to her parents about the hospital and surprised them about her promotion. She looked at them both and couldn't help but smile, her mom used to own a pastry shop at the city and his dad was a retired cop. They weren't rich nor poor, they were pretty much average, when she was still in high school there were days her parents couldn't afford to buy her trendy stuff but there were days they spoil her too much. As their only child, single and independent she feels she had the responsibility to buy them their needs such as vitamins, food, land tax and etc. but her parents made it clear that they have enough from her father's pension to survive until they grow old.

Sakura pulled out two small boxes and handed it to them, " You've been great parents, I mean there's no special occasion, I just wanna show you my gratitude. Plus because of my promotion I got a raise. " Sakura giggled and placed her hands on her hips after standing up.

Kizashi and Mebuki stared at the box with teary eyes then opened it. Inside her mom's box was a necklace with a cherry blossom made out of silver, with a pink spinel gem in the middle. While her father received a silver ring, with cherry blossom engraved on the ring. It costs so much but she knew they deserved it.

Sakura smiled at them and kissed their cheeks.

" These are small gifts, but when I'm far away, they will remind you that I'm always there for the both of you. Love you mom and dad. Well, I gotta go, still had to clean the apartment, mmkay? " His father got teary eyed and was about to cry.

" Hey hey hey, don't start crying when I'm here, you know I'll start bawling my eyes until I got no more tears. " Her mother chuckled and patted his father's back. Sakura waved and turned around to leave.

When she reached her motorcycle, she looked up and saw her parents looking down at her waving. She smiled brightly and waved back then turned on her engine. She wore her helmet, she sighed deeply, she could feel tears starting to spill in the corners of her eyes but she breathed in and calmed herself. She drove off, this time taking her time to enjoy the wind and view at a slower pace than before.

* * *

She opened the door to her shishou's office and found her drinking in her flask, while reading some documents. Sakura leaned at the door, " To think you would scold me for working overtime and tirelessly, should I do the scolding this time shishou? " Tsunade looked up at her and snorted and rolled her eyes.

Sakura used to be intimidated by Tsunade but as time passed by and spending more time with her, she learns she's not that strict or intimidating like her colleague would say, she just got a rough and strict attitude when it comes to work but Tsunade was the biggest softie that she knew.

Sakura sat infront of her then glanced at the documents, " Shishou, I know I'm an hour early but actually I wanna talk to you about something. " Tsunade sighed and closed the portfolio and looked at her. " Have you read the documents that I sent this morning? " Tsunade nodded and pulled out her document and opened it to Sakura. " Actually, it had me thinking as well Sakura. " Tsunade tapped on the sticky note that Sakura placed beside the symptoms listed.

" It's weird shishou cause, if you look at it, those who came from Oto had the same symptoms. I mean Oto held one of the renowned hospitals aside from Konoha and Suna but compared to the patients from Suna they were pretty much random symptoms. However, Oto-" Sakura looked up at Tsunade, they're eyes meeting when Sakura paused. Tsunade looked down at the documents then back at her.

" I know, it's weird and I have gut feeling that something's off. " Sakura agreed with her and leaned back at the chair. Both were in deep thought that the room fell into a deep silence.

" Sakura, I know, its your day off but we need to study this thoroughly. I already sent Shizune to take all the tests, blood to saliva from the patients from Oto. " Sakura smiled at her and nodded. " I know shishou, thats why I'm here early before the meeting, but since we're almost out of time we can talk about that later after the meeting. So, speaking about the meeting, what is this about? " Tsunade handed her a black portfolio with the white bold letters ANBU displayed at the front. Sakura raised a brow and opened the portfolio.

" There seems to be an accident in Oto Hospital causing the shortage of staffs, and they badly need some . . . . doctors from Konoha as well as from Suna and Iwagakure, I was planning to send other doctors but seems you're the only one who noticed the issue right now, I was planning to send you and maybe another doctor or maybe two. " Sakura wanted to decline it but knowing something fishy was happening she needed to know about this. The problem could be something serious that could cause a pandemic, she needed to know about it to protect her parents. Sakura looked down, fisted her lab coat and looked up at Tsunade.

" I was planning to send Shizune as well " Sakura shook her head " You need Shizune-san here Shishou. She can fill in my spot for the meantime when I'm away. Plus, you'll be a disaster without her. " She teasingly smirked at Tsunade who rolled her eyes. " You can trust me in this Shishou. " Tsunade nodded and smiled softly at her. She stood up and patted her head. " Let's go Sakura, we don't wanna be late in the meeting. "

* * *

After yesterday's meeting, Tsunade had to force her to extend her day off knowing she'll be gone for a long time with no rests and day offs. She'll be leaving 2 days from now and with those two days she needs to prepare her stuffs, especially the medical necessities.

Sakura stared at her bags that was now placed in the living room of her apartment. She had everything she needs, she would be gone for 2 weeks but she feels like she forgot something. Her eyes widen and immediately took out her phone from her pocket. She called her mom and placed it on speaker as she started pacing back and forth waiting for her mom to pick up the call.

_" Hello? "_

Sakura immediately looked down and bent on the table. " Hey Mom! Is dad there? "

She heard her father chuckle at the background, _" Yes dear. "_

Sakura bit her lower lip and sighed deeply, " Uhm, hey dad, mom, I just wanna let you know, I'll be gone for 2 weeks. I'll be going to Oto to assist their hospital, it seems they were short on staff "

She heard her mom gasp and heard her father murmur to her mom. _" Sakura, you can always decline that, I mean, Oto is a dangerous place right now. "_

" I know mom, but I need to do this, the people in that place needs doctors like me. Plus, you don't have to worry, Shishou is sending another colleague of mine as well to assist me. " She felt tears prickling at the corner of her eyes, she admits she's scared to go to Oto, with the news and what she and Tsunade recently discovered, she needs to go. She wants to see it herself and maybe find the cure in case it was some disease or illness.

 _" Sakura- "_ She could hear the worry and fear in her father's voice, she sighed deeply then smiled. " Hey no need to get all worked up, I took martial arts remember? They're gonna go home with broken bones if they do plan to hurt me. " She laughed then she could hear her father reassuring her mother.

 _" Well then missy, when you come back you better drive directly here or I'll confiscate your motorcycle "_ She smiled sadly as she listened to her father made jokes to comfort them. She had a bad feeling about this task but she shook it off and laid on her bed after the call with her parents.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hey guys! this is my first time writing a fanfiction so please bear with me. I'm open for constructive criticisms and suggestions**   
>  **\- Luna**


	2. Virus

2 days later

Where's everyone? Sakura looked around and sighed deeply. She must be too early, anxiety was eating her mind for the whole night. She sat down at the nearest bench and placed all her luggage by her feet.

I quick nap won't hurt. She turned on her phone, played some music and plugged her left airpod to her left ear. She leaned back and closed her eyes. It took her only a few seconds when someone scoffed. Sakura immediately opened her eyes and sat up.

Blue eyes stared at her, while half of the girl's face was covered with her blond bangs. " INO! " Sakura stood up and hugged the blond. Ino giggled and hugged Sakura back.

" Long time no see Forehead. " Sakura pouted and pinched Ino's cheek. " Ino-pig " Sakura moved aside her luggage and let Ino sit.

" Where have you been Forehead? I mean we work at the same hospital but seriously, I haven't seen you for almost a month. " Sakura chuckled at her, and shook her head. " Still in the hospital but was kinda busy and locked myself inside the office after rounds and surgeries." Ino pouted at her and pulled out her phone, she started scrolling on her phone then showed her the messages that she left Sakura on Scroll.

" You never even replied nor viewed my messages, and when was the last time you opened a scroll? Are you like hibernating or something? " Sakura laughed so loud then covered her mouth when people started looking at her direction. Ino's giggle followed suit.

" So you're my partner for these 2 weeks? '' Ino shook her head and heaved a deep sigh. She looked at the people arriving at the parking lot of the hospital. Sakura followed her eyesight and knew these must be the people who would be going with them to Oto.

" I'll be in Oto for a week only forehead, but they plan to send someone immediately after a week to replace me. I don't know what's going on, honestly I was not invited to the meeting, so basically you had to fill me up with the do's and don'ts. " Sakura sighed and recalled the event in her mind while staring at Ino.

Sakura entered the conference room, the place was gloomy as well as the people inside the room. She saw 2 good looking men in black suits, Chiyo-baasama the doctor from Suna, another man with silver hair while wearing a mask, the mayor and his assistant sitting behind him, and the Tsunade-sama. She sat beside Tsunade-sama who sat at the mayor's right side facing the silver haired man.

" Good Evening everyone, I know we called a meeting on short notice, some of you may be in the middle of their work or maybe on their day offs. As some of you who didn't know, Oto called us for help. They seem to be short on staff, especially in the hospital, but I know Tsunade will not allow to send more than 3 doctors. " Minato, the mayor smiled at Tsunade when she scoffed.

" I said two not 3, I can't send more doctors then risk their lives. " Tsunade's stern voice echoed in the room. Sakura smiled apologetically at Minato. Only Tsunade could stand up against Minato, not even the Police nor the ANBU can talk back to Minato like that. Another reason why she's feared by many. Minato nodded at her and faced everyone.

" Oto is not a safe place right now, I fear that the people we will send will be at risk if we send random people, that's why I want you to send the best of the best who would more likely survive alone or with the group. " Everybody nodded and Sakura jotted down everything Minato said with Tsunade's order.

The silver man cleared his throat and eyed everyone before eyeing Minato, " Sir I would like to send a group from ANBU, already had a list of those who volunteered, you can meet them tomorrow, we'll be having our quarterly evaluation, its if you are free? " Minato glanced at his assistant who scrolled through her tab. The assistant smiled and nodded at Minato. Minato looked at the silver-haired man and nodded.

" My assistant, Rin, will inform you tomorrow morning, on what time I'll be going. Kakashi, I want to see those on the list on the evaluation when I arrive so when can plan everything based on their skills. " Minato looked at the men in suits.

" Itachi and Shisui, as always, the both of you are inseparable, I want the air force and police on alert as always, since we have enough men from that department, how many men will you send? " The man with long hair stood up and handed the document to Minato.

The man calls for danger and justice at the same time. Sakura stared at the man who calmly talked to Minato as if its subordinate. Minato nodded at the man named Itachi, the long haired man and then asked for a plan from the short haired man named Shisui. The talk was short but clear, it seems they already constructed a plan, and the plan looks flawless like the 2 men.

Tsunade kept glancing at Sakura, who wanted to avoid any eye contact with her. 'Shishou must be worried but I need to do this.' When Minato called out to Chiyo, she simply passed the decision to Tsunad who smiled at Chiyo. Until now Sakura doesn't know Chiyo's relation with Tsunade but what she knows is that Tsunade is very close with her. Tsunade who made a quick glance at Sakura before speaking up.

" Tsunade, with Konoha's need for the staff because of the flu, I understand you plan to send 2 doctors only and with Suna's assistance. So who are you planning to send, since you haven't given me the list yet. " Sakura finally looked at Tsunade who was hesitant. Sakura knew Tsunade would hesitate, being close to Tsunade means Tsunade treating Sakura as if it's her own daughter. Sakura cannot let this relationship hinder the needs of the people of Oto. So, Sakura raised her hand. Minato looked at her briefly then at Tsunade who looked at her immediately.

" Good evening Minato-sama, I'm Doctor Sakura Haruno, I'll be one of the doctors Tsunade-sama will be sending. " Tsunade secretly glared at her then looked back at Minato, " I still have not finalized the LIST" She glanced at Sakura then continued talking, " But I will send you the list tomorrow morning, I need to find someone suitable and can immediately solve the flu that has been spreading in Oto. "

Sakura looked down at the document at her lap then poked Tsunade's side to catch her attention. Their eyes met briefly then Tsunade looked at the document on Sakura's lap. Sakura stared intently at Tsunade, waiting for her silent reply, Tsunade sighed then nodded.

" Sir, " catching Minato's attention Sakura immediately stood up and passed the photocopies to everyone then stood at the end table opposite of Minato. She turned on the laptop and the projector. She glanced at the clock, it was very late, almost midnight but she needs to open this up or the people who will be sent will be at risk if no cure was found.

" I know we're about to adjourn the meeting, but this is a last minute discussion, I want to have your time and everyone else's. We recently discovered this and I want to open it up. " Minato smiled at her for her to proceed. Sakura showed the pictures of the wounds and symptoms of the patients from Oto.

" Kidnapping is not the only problem in Oto right now, I've been observing the patients from Oto coming in here, some even faked their address but with the help of the staff they were able to pinpoint their original address, it seems most of the incoming patients are from Oto. All of them have the same symptoms and just this evening, Tsunade-sama took some tests and we found this. " Sakura showed the next photo of a cell with a weird looking white blot attaching itself to the cell.

" To people it looks like a blot from the picture, but all had the same outcome, it's no blot and we found out it's some kind of virus. I have a feeling Minato-sama that this is no ordinary flu, Oto is experimenting below with some kind of disease. The next picture will be gruesome but I want to show it to you all. But before that, Shizune-san? '' Shizune just in time came inside the conference handing bottled waters and plastic bags in case someone would vomit. Shizune looked worriedly at Sakura who smiled sadly at everyone.

Everyone as well as Minato tensed at the sight. Sakura showed a picture of a dead body that had turned white while half of it turned black and was swelling so much that nobody can see its original human form, with the head only available to be seen. Kakashi looked away as well as Shisui, but Itachi and Chiyo stared at the photo while drinking their water.

" I'm sorry for showing you this, but this is a serious matter, I don't think Oto is just short on staff nor in a kidnapping rampage, something is happening in there, someone is toying with science. That person died, we thought he was fine, but we extended another day before releasing him but it seems, he was not just having a flu, his body gave up just this afternoon then an hour later his body swelled so much then turned white while half of his body turned black. " Minato sighed deeply, losing his calm composure. Itachi, who was calm and cool, looked nervous. Sakura could feel her hands shivering and could feel her mouth go dry. She looked worriedly at Tsunade who was rubbing her temple.

" Thank you for opening it up Doctor Haruno, I guess we'll be staying over for the night, we need to plan this out, in case an outbreak is happening. " Sakura nodded and went back to her seat. Tsunade patted her thigh and went back to planning with the members.

Sakura stared at Ino who was too busy typing on her phone. She tapped Ino's shoulder then pointed at the incoming group. Sakura stood up and waved at Tsunade who was walking with Itachi. Itachi and Tsunade approached her. Even from afar, Sakura admired Itachi's calm and cool aura, it's like nobody really wants to mess with him. Ino on the other hand is fangirling. Sakura rolled her eyes and shook Itachi's hand who smiled at her then at Ino.

" Good Morning, Shishou, Itachi-san "

" Ah Doctor Haruno, early as usual. "

" Kakashi's still not here yet? Kakashi-san must be rubbing off his lateness towards his subordinates. " Shisui appeared behind Itachi who winked at Sakura and Ino, who blushed madly while Sakura rolled her eyes.

Itachi smirked at Sakura and chuckled at Shisui. Tsunade patted Shisui's head and looked around. " Kakashi informed me he and his team will be doing a head start, to survey the area. Itachi also knew about that. " Shisui rubbed the back of his head and smiled toothily. Itachi sighed and carried Sakura's luggage.

" Oh no Itachi-san I can do it. " Sakura pulled the luggage to Itachi's surprise he almost tripped.

The girl must have monstrous strength to easily pull Itachi like that. Shisui chuckled to himself then took Ino's bag who smiled flirtingly at him.

A black SUV stopped before them then a man in uniform opened the back door. Itachi placed Sakura's luggage at the back followed by Shisui.

Sakura hugged Tsunade tightly. " Take care, also take care of mom and dad, you know how they worry. " Tsunade nodded at her then patted Sakura's head. Tsunade then looked at Ino and patted her shoulder.

" Both of you take care. Okay? " Both girls nodded and went inside. The driver saluted to Itachi and Shisui.

" Be alert and cautious. I want you to update me every 30 minutes of your location and guard the girls. Do not leave them unattended and unprotected. You know what to do when you reach the destination. " Itachi's stern cool voice sent goosebumps on Sakura's skin. Itachi's looks and voice could kill, he'd be feared by anyone in the hospital and also loved. Sakura thought.

Itachi looked at them then nodded. " Have a safe trip Doctor Haruno and Miss Yamanaka. " Sakura nodded at Itachi and Shisui and waved Tsunade.

The vehicle turned on and Sakura leaned on Ino's shoulder as they talked seriously about Oto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! early update cause my schedule is free. This is my first story uploaded in ff so as much as possible I want to update more. Will probably update anytime of the day. If I'm not busy.
> 
> -Luna


	3. Unfortunately Fortunate

" Sakura " Sakura groaned and stirred.

" Sakura "

" mmmh "

She felt someone flick her forehead, Sakura immediately sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked at the smirking Ino, who was now putting on a red lipstick. _Typical Ino_. For a while she had to stare into the ground for a few minutes to gain her sense back. Sakura looked at the window and saw that they were in the city. As they throve on the street, she saw not more than 5 people, most stores and malls were closed, she barely saw vehicles, no children on the street and the gray sky was making the place even gloomier.

Everything was just gray and lifeless. Like the people had no more hope for their village.

Oto used to be a beautiful city, you'd see people on the street jamming with the street musicians or just their neighbors. Oto was one of the places she planned to visit someday but now, it looks so empty and silent. _Silence is deadly_. Sakura thought, _and so this place_.

Sakura looked at Ino who momentarily stopped and stared at the surrounding. Sadness for the people were evident in her eyes, sakura would too feel the saem way, knowing both their profession is about taking and giving life. Sakura sighed deeply and gave Ino's hand a squeeze. It's going to be a long week and another long week without Ino. Ino squeezed Sakura's hand and smiled at her, it was their way for reassuring each other, that everything's going to be okay.

After both girls held into each other's hands, Sakura's phone buzzed. She immediately rummaged on her bag, I mean she knows it's hers because who uses meme songs as their ringtone.

Chicken Wing, Chicken Wing, Hotdog and Baloney, Chicken and macaroni, chillin' with mah homies.

The driver and man looked at her weirdly and she awkwardly chuckled, " Uhm yeah, I'm gonna answer this. " She cleared her throat and answered the phone.

" Hello? "

 _" Ah Sakura-san. "_ A deep calm silky voice vibrated on her phone, she glanced at Ino who looked worriedly at her, she winked at her and placed the phone on speaker.

 _" Have you arrived at Oto? Tsunade-sama is kinda worried since she didn't hear anything from the team for almost an hour. "_ Sakura had to hold her giggle when Ino fanned herself while listening to Itachi's voice. She just wanted to cheer up the blond because ever since they arrived at Oto it brought a gray cloud on her head.

" Ah yes, we lost signal for a while but since we're in the city the signal now is stable. '' Sakura glanced at Ino who was now busy packing up her makeup. Sakura then looked outside and they were now heading to a more secluded area, it seems like they were to some kind of park or mini forest.

 _In the middle of the city?_ Sakura thought while observing her surroundings.

 _" That's good to know. I'll hang up now and will call the team, I'll check up on you and Ino-san later, once the both of you have settled in your chambers. "_ Sakura had to giggle when she heard Tsunade and Chiyo arguing in the background. She misses home even though she just left a few hours ago.

" Okay, Thank you for checking up on us Itachi-san. Please don't stress yourselves too much in there and we're going to be fine in here. " She heard a short mutter and hung up on the phone. Just when she placed her phone back into her bag the vehicle halted. She looked around and saw military trucks parked before the SUV, the driver opened the door and the other man took their luggage.

Sakura looked at her surroundings and she wasn't in a hospital nor a clinic, they were deep in the forest in the middle of nowhere. Ino walked beside her and then patted her shoulder.

" I'm going with them, to check our rooms, don't stray too far away, okay? " Sakura nodded at her and approached the tents just a few feet away from the military trucks. As she approached the tents, she saw a familiar silver-haired man. She straightened her clothes and approached the man.

" Hatake-san! " Kakashi-turned around and saw Sakura approaching him, holding a medical kit that was draped on her shoulder. Beneath the mask, Kakashi smiled. The girl does stand out in the crowd, not just her pink hair but her eyes are calling out to everyone whenever someone looks at her.

" Call me Kakashi since we'll be working in the same team, Haruno-san. " Sakura shook her head and extended her hand to him, " I'll call you Kakashi-sensei then, since you're our team leader which I was informed before leaving Konoha and you'll be teaching me a lot of stuff in this mission, so please call me Sakura since I'm your subordinate. " Kakashi chuckled at her.

Sakura looked behind Kakashi who was setting up the plan on the table. Kakashi side stepped for Sakura to look at the map and lay out of the underground chamber.

" I thought you'd stay at Konoha, Hata-" Kakashi looked at her, " Kakashi-sensei " Kakashi shook his head and went back to the layout.

" It'd be a waste of time since I'd be doing nothing aside from receiving updates and making strategies, might as well make strategies here, so I can make strats that are suitable for the situation. Better way is to experience it beforehand. Right? " Sakura nodded at him. Kakashi started marking the underground laboratories that they discovered. Oto seems like a peaceful city but only a few knew about the dirty work that was done below and one of it is Kakashi.

The conversation was clear and knowledgeable, that's what Sakura likes most. As they conversed more about the mission and tasks laid before them, a blond blur bumped into Sakura, making her stumble back. Luckily with good reflexes Sakura was able to hold on to the table before she could crash to the floor. Sakura glared at the grinning blond with blue eyes.

The blond helped Sakura stand up properly and picked up the things that fell from the table, " I'm sorry, I didn't quiet see you there. " Sakura sighed and rubbed her temple.

" Naruto. '' the blond looked at Kakashi who was now reprimanding him. Sakura took the time to inspect Naruto, he was tan, he must be always tasked on field, he was muscular but not too much, he was not lean, he still got some baby fats at his body but overall, he looks healthy must be from a regular exercise. His face is too puffy though.

" Do you always eat junk foods? " Naruto looked at her, with confusion in his eyes. Kakashi on the other hand looked amused. He nodded at Sakura when she glanced at him for answers since the blond idiot won't speak up but was staring at her intently.

" He always eats ramen. " Sakura sweat dropped no wonder the man has puffy cheeks. She looked at Naruto who was still staring at her, which was starting to annoy her.

" Uh, do you need something? " Sakura looked at him and when he didn't reply she rolled her eyes and moved to Kakashi's left side.

" Are you wearing a wig? " A vein popped in Sakura's temple. She smiled widely at Naruto and slowly approached him. _This blond is an idiot, obviously her hair wasn't a wig. she has freaking pink eyebrows. THIS IDIOT!_

" Now now, calm down, why don't you head out to your chamber Sakura-chan? You look exhausted from the trip, you need to rest since we'll be busy tomorrow. I'll send someone to call you once dinner is served. " Sakura glared at Naruto who held up a peace sign at her. She faked a smile at him and walked off.

" Did she inherit Tsunade baa-chan's temper? Because it's like looking at a younger version of but with the pink hair. " Kakashi nodded at Naruto then went back to the plan.

* * *

Sakura walked back to the chamber and _unfortunately_ thankful she was assisted by an awkward man named Sai, who asked too many questions but nevertheless guided her to where Ino was, which he dubbed as 'Beautiful' Sakura had to roll her eyes at the man. Either the man was just calling Ino beautiful to flirt with Ino or he just calls everyone with oblivious nicknames. Once they reached the 6th door from the entrance, Sai knocked on the door, thankfully Ino answered immediately.

" Ah hello beautiful, your colleague is here, she almost got lost. " Ino winked at him while leaning on the door.

" Thank you Sai, how nice of you. " Sai smiled awkwardly at her then nodded at Sakura.

" You can call me if you need anything Ugly. " Sai waved and went off. Ino had to contain her laughter when Sakura turned red and marched inside the room.

 _Not oblivious nicknames but offensive and idiotic ones._ Sakura thought and slammed the door close.

" Ugh, what's up with that weirdo? " She took kicked off her shoes and stripped her clothes, changing into casual and comfortable ones.

" The man was nice and honest, let him be and I think he's hot. " Ino giggled and laid on her bed which was on the left side of the room. Sakura snickered and placed her sling bag on the bed and pulled out her phone, she looked at the clock, it must have been a long trip since it was already 1 pm. She turned on her alarm and looked at Ino who was now snoring on her bed. She approached the blond and placed the blanket on her.

Sakura laid on her bed and looked up at the ceiling, pondering about tomorrow's events but after a few minutes of thinking she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Sakura was awoken by her alarm, for a few seconds she stared at the ceiling and blinked for several times, trying to adjust her eyesight. She looked at the clock and it was already 7pm, she immediately stood up and went to take a bath. After emerging from the bathroom all dressed she called Ino.

" Ino wake up! We need to get ready for dinner. '' Ino stirred in her sleep, after calling her several times, Ino finally had the courage to stand up and walk to the bathroom to change. While Ino was changing into her clothes, Sakura was combing her hair neatly and was rechecking the items in her medical bag. Just in time when someone knocked on the door and informed them that dinner was served. Sakura replied behind the door, went to the bathroom and knocked.

" Yo, Ino-pig dinner's served, let's go. " Ino immediately opened the door and wore her shoes, threw her used clothes on her bed and pulled up her hair into a ponytail. Sakura grabbed her black long cardigan and locked the door.

When they arrived outside and they saw everyone huddled around the campfire since it was cold. Sakura looked around and saw the place was filled with men and could only spot a few women. Sakura and Ino followed the line and saw a brown haired girl in buns waving at them.

" Cut the line, these girls are starving. " Sakura giggled at the brunette and approached her.

" I'm Tenten, I'll be serving you your meals everyday. '' Sakura and Ino introduced themselves while Tenten served them their meals. Ino went ahead to sit beside Sai, Sakura followed suit and sat beside Ino. When she was just about to put the spoon in her mouth. Someone called out to her.

She looked up and saw Naruto beside Kakashi waving at her, she smiled at them and continued eating. Half way through her meal, Naruto sat beside her as well as Kakashi. She looked up at them again and raised a brow.

" Since we're in the same team, we should eat together." Naruto crossed his legs comfortably and pulled out a thermos with chopsticks. Sakura stared at him as he slurped his ramen.

" Same team? " She then raised her brow at Kakashi who shrugged and read his pocket book. _Don't this man eat? Speaking of, does he ever remove his mask? What's the mask for? Hide his identity or just for fashion?_ Sakura thought as she stared at Kakashi. Kakashi's eyes wrinkled telling her he's smiling at her. She smiled back and went back to eat.

Sakura looked at Ino a few tables away from her with a brown haired dude with pineapple hair and of course Sai. Sakura handed her food container as well as Naruto's to the guy who went to their table to collect it. Sakura stared at the fire before her while Naruto laid on the grass beside her. While Sakura was in deep thought she didn't notice Naruto sitting up and making room for someone to sit beside Sakura. She laid her head on her knee and stared at the ground while pondering about their situation. So lost in her thoughts she suddenly felt someone stir beside her, she gently nudged the person who again shifted. She released an annoyed sigh, and lifted her head up.

" Stop it Narut- " Sakura's halted and lost the energy to continue speaking.

No words left her mouth, she was left speechless and in awe, as she stared at the man who blended perfectly in the night. His cold calculating burning eyes reflected the fire in front of her and his slightly pale skin glistened under the moon. She immediately looked down, trying to ignore her awkward reaction to the man. A minute passed by, she stood up and called out to Ino.

" Hey Ino-pig, I'm gonna go back, I need to prepare for tomorrow. Just don't stay up too late, mmkay? " Ino nodded at Sakura and went back to talking animatedly to Sai and the pineapple head. Sakura turned to Kakashi, Naruto and the dude then bowed at them.

" I'll head out first, I need to catch up on some sleep. '' Kakashi's eyes wrinkled while Naruto protested at her departure. Sakura avoided the man's eyes and walked away. Now she was able to breathe properly, she walked to the entrance and never looked at him _for the night._

The raven haired stared at the retreating form until it disappeared between the doors and looked back at the fire. A smirk made its way to his lips.

_Hn annoying._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm on my fifth chapter currently on draft, next on edit is chapter 4. Thank you for keeping up with my first story!  
> Stay tuned for the next episode cause things are spicing up, a bit. 
> 
> -Luna


	4. Onyx Eyes

To Sakura's surprise she woke up earlier than her alarm. She stretched her whole body and patted for her phone of the bedside table. She unlocked her phone and left messages to her parents and shishou.

 _5:45 am,_ she groaned and rolled off her bed, she pulled out her towel from the bag and went to the bathroom. She stripped of her clothes and turned on the shower.

For a while she stood there after she shampooed and soaped her body. She leaned her forehead on the tile while washing off the remaining soap and bubbles from her body.

She closed her eyes and what she immediately thought were deep onyx eyes staring at her last night. She gasped and patted her cheek.

_No Sakura, Bad Sakura. You're here for work not for men! It'll hinder your job._

She nodded to herself and turned off the shower. She walked to the sink and stared at her face. Her face was so red, she was blushing so mad. She washed her face with cold water, thankfully her face went back to its original color. She brushed her teeth and gargled a mouthwash. She was just happy she was able to arrange her toiletries last night when she left early and she was able to sleep earlier than usual.

She wore her robe and twisted her hair along with the towel to stop it from dripping water on the floor, when she emerged from the room, Ino ran past her and started getting ready.

She sat down on her bed and rummaged in her bag for clothes. She pulled out her cargo pants and a black lose shirt paired up with her black vans sneakers.

She tied up her hair in a messy bun and knocked on the bathroom door. She heard the shower turn off. Ino opened the door slightly and peeked at her.

" Hey, I'm gonna head out first. I need to talk to Kakashi-sensei for a bit. " Ino nodded at her and closed the door.

 _This pig._ She stared at Ino's side of the room and her mess. Her clothes, shoes and socks were thrown on the ground messily. Ino's bag open and messy. Ino was a mess. She heard the water running again a sign that Ino's already washing off. So she immediately picked up her medical bag and locked the door before going out.

She made her way to the entrance and smiling to a few people, she saw Tenten waving at her and running past her. She smiled back at her and continued walking.

 _Busy people, or is it just the anbu and military division?_ Sakura thought

She stood in front of the now extinguished campfire from last night. She looked up and inspected the sky. It was still dark so she dropped her medical bag at the table and looked around. She approached some tables that had arnis and bo staffs on it.

People were too busy to notice her going through some equipment. So she took the chance to pick up the longest one, which was a wooden bo staff and she observed the equipment then tapped the man standing a few feet away from her.

" Uh hey, uhm can I borrow this? Mr.? " The guy looked up at her. Sakura then noticed the person. _Pineapple head, Ino's been talking to him all night._ " Shikamaru, and sure. " He shrugged his shoulders and went back to work. Sakura went back to the table and picked up her bag. _Oh, where should she train?_ She ran back to Shikamaru and was about to ask him when he opened his mouth.

" You could train at the east side of this area. You'll find a few soldiers there but it's peaceful and less crowded. " Sakura smiled and thanked him then walked away. She heard him mutter _troublesome_. Sakura wouldn't mind though, she too would say that if someone was annoying her especially when she's busy.

As she neared the clearing, she saw only 3 men training. Sakura went to the corner and hung her bag in a tree branch. She looked around and noticed everybody was minding their own business.

She tightened her hair tie and breathed in. When her mind and body was ready she did a front spin, for a few minutes as warm up. Then she did a helicopter spin, one hand spin and a behind the back spin. She could feel her muscles warming up even more. So she straightened her body then did a slow cross strike then on her second attempt she did it faster this time.

Sakura took her time and did many strikes. In the middle of warming up, she imagined she was facing an enemy. So she did different moves and when she executed a downward smash, another staff blocked her attack. Her eyes widened at the sudden intrusion.

Onyx eyes stared at her intently. For a while both stared at each other. It took Sakura enough courage to pull away and look away. Sakura straightened her posture and pulled her staff to her side. She glanced at the man before her who looks composed and calm

 _Be professional._ Sakura thought. She bit her lower lip then smiled at him.

" Good Morning. " The man stared at her for a while and nodded. He hesitated but extended his hand to her.

" I believe you are the new member of team 7? ANBU Lieutenant Sasuke Uchiha. " Sakura stared at his hand then back at him. She chewed on her cheek and shook it.

" Doctor Sakura Haruno " Sasuke nodded at her then raised his brow at her staff. She followed his gaze and she chuckled at the stuff. She lifted it and handed it to him.

" I- uh, borrowed it. Shikamaru-san allowed me. Is this yours? " Sasuke shook his head and pushed the staff back to her. Sasuke tightened his hold on his staff and pointed it to Sakura.

" Spar with me. "

Sakura's eyes widened for a second then shook her head. " I'm not that skilled compared to you. " She hugged the staff to her chest.

" You'll learn even more if you spar with someone. It'll help you with your reflexes. " Sakura nodded and made a stance.

" Hn " Sasuke then attacked her with his staff and Sakura blocked whenever she could. Their spar continued for 20 minutes straight. Sakura was breathing heavily as she defended herself for the nth time. She attacked Sasuke once and it was a failed attack. Her muscles were aching and it was surprisingly good but painful.

She looked up at Sasuke when she blocked his attack. She seemed cool and calm, but in all honesty she was breathing so heavily and was sweating so much. He could feel her heavy breath on his neck and he could smell her hair. Surprisingly she didn't smell like strawberry or cherries like what he would have thought. She rather smelled like lavender and herbs, a bit of minty and a little sweet but overall fresh.

Sasuke then pulled back when he realized Sakura was almost leaning on the tree. Her scent somehow never left his nose. He turned his back and picked up his bag on the ground. Despite standing a meter away from her, the girl's fresh scent still lingers in his nose. He pulled out an extra shirt and tossed it at her.

" Get dressed, breakfast will be served in a minute." He muttered and pointed at the bathroom . Sakura on the other hand was still leaning at the tree while clutching the shirt on her chest. She nodded at him when he raised a brow at her.

She dashed towards the bathroom and quickly changed when she waz done changing, she went out and saw Sasuke standing holding her staff and medical bag. He was looking at the other side of the field. She held her bag trying to gain his attention. He on the other hand only moved his eyes to look at her. He let go of her bag and walked away.

Sakura dumped her shirt inside her bag and stared at his retreating back. She didn't know if she should follow him or not. Not until he called her.

" Lets go. " Sakura blushed and walked behind him.

When they arrived at the area the place was already packed and the line and the area where food was usually served was nowhere in sight. Naruto waved at them and pointed to their breakfast that was already placed on the table. Sakura looked around and saw Ino huddled next to Sai who was talking to her.

Sakura called out to Ino, who smirked at her. She glared at Ino and pointed towards Naruto. Ino nodded at her and continued talking to Sai.

Sakura sat between Sasuke and Naruto while Kakashi sat in front of them. Naruto wiggled his eyebrows at them.

" Sooo where have you been? " Sakura cocked her head to the side and opened her container.

" Sparring? " Naruto grinned at them and nodded.

" Mmhmm sparring then why are you wearing Sasuke's shirt? " _His what? oooooh._ Sakura looked down at the shirt she was wearing. How would they know it was Sasuke's? That she didn't know.

" There is an Uchiha insignia at the back of your shirt. '' Kakashi spoke then went back to reading. Sakura blushed deep red and waved her hands in front of her.

" It's not like that! I was just sweating so he offered me his extra shirt and I- . " Sakura glanced at Sasuke who ignored everyone at the table. Naruto grinned widely at her.

She stood up and hit Naruto at the back of his head and went back to eating. Naruto grumbled at her and looked away. Kakashi on the other hand looked at them and sighed. He placed his pocket book on the table and looked sternly at them.

" Since we're going to be a team, I will lay out the rules to discipline you three. " Everybody stared at him.

He held up 4 fingers to their face. " No fighting in the middle of the mission, it could jeopardize our teammates and our mission. " He looked at Naruto and Sasuke. " I mean it this time. Naruto? Sasuke? " Naruto pointed at Sasuke who completely ignored him.

" It was his fault last time! " Kakashi stared at Naruto, who brought down his finger. " Naruto? " Naruto grumbled and slouched on his seat.

" Fine. " Kakashi looked at Sasuke who crossed his arms and stared boredly at him. " Aa. "

" Now , that's settled. Two, all information gathered should be reported to me or your teammate unless the mayor or Tsunade, or Itachi and Shisui needs it. But aside from them everything stays in the team. "

" Three, a mission is a mission, whatever task was left to us. We follow it and complete it. It is our duty as a fighter, anbu and a doctor. " Everybody nodded then Kakashi held up his lone pointing finger.

" Lastly, the most important rule. In this world, those who break the rules are scum, that's true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum. " Everybody stared at him. Naruto raised his hand to Kakashi.

" But what about rule no. 3? " Kakashi smiled at him. " It's either you lose a point in your rank or lose a friend. " Kakashi then stood up and handed Sasuke a scroll. '' Go to your respective areas. The real mission isn't today but tonight. " Everybody nodded at him.

" Sakura, I will assist you and Ino to the hospital, Kiba and Akamaru will be there to watch over you. " Sakura nodded and took her medical bag.

Kakashi turned around and left. Sakura called Ino and followed suit. Naruto grinned at Sasuke and elbowed him.

" Soooooooo " Sasuke glared at him and walked off. Naruto called out and followed him.

* * *

Sasuke stood the opposite of an exhausted Naruto laying on the ground.

" Stand up Dobe. We're not done yet. " Sasuke picked up his tumbler and drank water. Naruto whined and rolled on the ground.

" Can we just rest for an hour Teme?! We've been sparring for the whole morning! " Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat on the ground. Leaning on the tree. He pulled out his phone from his bag and checked through his messages.

Mother: _How are you sweetie? You haven't texted me since you left. Me and your father, we're worried Itachi wouldn't tell us anything. call me or maybe text me at least!_

Sasuke sighed and replied to his mom. Sasuke proceeded on the next message.

Itachi: _We found something. Call me when you're available._ Sasuke signalled Naruto who immediately sat beside him.

 _" Sasuke."_ Sasuke had to roll his eyes, whenever Itachi called him. His voice would always sound so deep and what Naruto calls 'cool'.

" Hn? " He heard Itachi chuckle. The thing about this is that Itachi only chuckles only to 3 people in his life, his mother, Shisui and Sasuke.

 _" 3 people from the underground laboratories surrendered. We have no detailed information if they're psychos or experiments. I want you to fetch them and keep an eye on them while I look for someone whom we can trust them with . "_ Sasuke looked at Naruto who looked worried.

 _" Aa , I'll report to Kakashi first about this then to you. "_ He heard Itachi sigh. Sasuke hung up the phone and followed Naruto who stood up to fetch his bag.

" Sooo what's up with Sakura-chan? " Sasuke punched Naruto's arm and went ahead him. Leaving a whining blond about his new bruise.

* * *

Itachi laced his fingers and placed his chin on it. He looked from left to right then nodded at Shisui.

Shisui walked around the table and started handing out portfolio's to Tsunade, Chiyo, Minato and Jiraiya.

" Good to see you Jiraiya-san. " Shisui smiled at him then sat beside Itachi.

Itachi stood up and bowed in front of them.

" Good Evening everyone, just this morning, we received the gathered information from a team that Kakashi sent. Whom Jiraiya suggested. Their reports are printed on the files before you. " Itachi cleared his throat and flipped on the first page then side stepped when a photo appeared behind him. A photo of a dead man lying on the ground with burnt skin and body filled with blisters.

" Only a few may know him unless you're from the science department he then is very well known. He originally lives in Konoha and moved to Oto after his accomplishments from the science department, though I know two people who knew him too well. Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-san, I believe this is sadly, your good friend, Orochimaru. He was found dead a few days ago. His body was immediately brought to Oto Hospital and with Chiyo-sama's help they were able to send the result. The result was surprisingly normal. That's what we thought at first though, until last night. KOR7, a team that Kakashi sent, saw this. " Shisui played a video that showed two people covered in black tight suits. The other person was leaning on the wall nearest to the camera while the other one was far from the camera, hanging on a rope. The video camera was dropped on the ground luckily near the wall, just for it not to be stepped on while showing a huge wide space of a gray colored hallway with few lights. A few seconds where the video was fast forwarded. A thin man with long hair walked on the hallway, his eyes turned into snake slits with his snake like tongue.

Tsunade gasped at the paused video, " T-that's Orochimaru, but how? you said he was dead? H-how on earth is he alive? " Jiraiya pulled Tsunade back to sit and rubbed her back. Jiraiya nodded for Itachi to continue.

" I believe the body that we found was just a duplicate. That we do not know but what's important is that Orochimaru is playing wicked games and this video is enough proof that he is lurking in the dark. That's why, Minato-sama, I would like to ask for your approval to search Orochimaru's vacation home here in Konoha and for you Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-san please cooperate with us, you two knew Orochimaru the most, you must know about his previous doings. " Tsunade bit her lip and looked at Jiraiya then nodded sternly at Itachi.

" We'll take you to his lab tonight, call a trusted team to pull out all his equipment. " Minato then nodded at everyone and looked at his phone. He stared at the message on his screen from an unknown number.

_be careful whom you trust_

He surveyed the people inside the room. He wondered who sent this and he also wondered who would betray him. For a fact he knew these people would never betray him but he still wonders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesssss, who sent the message? that I still don't know HAHAHAHA kidding. Anyway not much sasusaku scene but we'll get there. Calm yo candies.
> 
> \- Luna


	5. First Mission

Sakura wiped the sweat forming on her forehead. it's been 6 hours since she left the base. So far there's still more patients who were untreated. They did lack the staff and most staffs were kind of inexperienced but there's one person whom Sakura respect when it comes to skills, Kabuto. From what she heard, Kabuto used to be a doctor assigned in the military after Orochimaru saw his potential and talent, Orochimaru offered Kabuto a place in the hospital.

 _Though the guy is pretty weird._ Sakura thought when Kabuto smiled at her and proceeded to the next patient. Sakura went back to checking her patient and handed him some medicines.

" I prefer you taking herbs but if you want pills and capsules I can give it to you. " The patient pointed to the capsules and Sakura handed it to him. She smiled at the patient and finished her task then walked away. When she reached their temporary office she shared with Ino. She found the said girl slumped on her swivel chair napping. She approach the blond and tapped her shoulder.

" Ino. " the blond stirred and looked at Sakura. Ino pouted at her and sat up straight. She let out a big yawn and patted Sakura's cheek. Sakura approached their office sink before dropping her files on the loveseat in the corner of the room and washed her hands, making sure to scrub between her finger's and under her nails.

Ever since she was young, when she feels uneasy or she was thinking too hard, she would wash her hand for minutes and rub them together too hard, sometimes causing her skin to chafe. This started when she was young and was frequently bullied for her hair color and forehead.

She took the tissue and dried her hands, she then sat on her swivel chair and moved it beside Ino. She pulled out their bento box and handed one to Ino. While she was unpacking her bento box, Ino flicked her hand. Sakura raised a brown at her, Ino pointed to her lips. That's when Sakura realized the pain on her lip, when she reached for her lower lip. She lifted her finger to her face and saw blood smudged on her finger, she quickly wiped it with tissue then continued unpacking their lunch. A mannerism she couldn't stop not until someone told her to.

She handed Ino her chopsticks and smiled at her. " Itadakimasu! " They both chanted and Sakura giggled, " to a very late lunch. " Ino nodded and started munching on her food.

" 3 hours late to be precise. We only have an hour left for us to go back to the base. I wanna sleep for the whole night and just skip dinner for so I could lose weight. " Ino grinned at her.

Once the girls were finished with their lunches. They both packed their bags and went back to recheck their patients before going home.

* * *

Kakashi laid on his bed and rolled to his side just in time to see a sleeping Rin facing his direction. Kakashi had to hide his smirk. He always had adored Rin and sometimes he thinks its too much. He laid on his back after staring at Rin for a long time just when Obito came in all sweaty and tired.

Kakashi sat up and rubbed his head and looked at Obito who kneeled beside Rin's bed and brushed her hair off her face. Obito then looked at Kakashi and smiled.

He sat on Kakashi's bed and slung his arm around Kakashi's shoulder. " What ya doing old man? " Kakashi nudged Obito's side which ended up for the having a friendly wrestle. The two started making rustling sounds followed by whines from Obito and grunts from Kakashi.

" You know KID, you're starting to look like a baby. " Kakashi always loved calling Obito a kid despite having the same age and same goes to Obito who calls him old man because of his silver hair. The wrestle would have never stopped not until Rin woke up and threw a pillow at them.

" God! Can't you two not kill each other when I'm gone or asleep? " She walked to the boys who were now on the floor. She flicked their right ears and helped them both up. He pulled Obito on her bed and treated his wounds from his training.

" Obi, stop overworking yourself, you need rest or you'll feel tired in our missions. " Obito blushed at Rin's proximity and chuckled. He rubbed his neck and looked away when Rin pulled up his shirt to check any bruises and wounds.

" Kakashi could you please get me one those towels? This kid doesn't know how to take a bath. " Kakashi chuckled and threw one at her. Obito caught the towel before it could reach Rin and smiled at her then went to the bathroom.

" I can take care of myself, why don't you rest Rin? We promise not do anything bad or make loud noises while you're asleep. " Rin looked at Kakashi and at Obito. Both men nodded and she smiled and laid back on her bed.

" Not loud noises, but funny ones. Make out in the other room not in here. " Both men turned red and looked away.

After a while, they could hear Rin's soft snores. Obito went to the bathroom before entering he looked at Kakashi who nodded. Kakashi then went out the room and locked the door.

Kakashi and Obito would silently converse, a simple look or nod from either of them would make the other understand it immediately. Knowing both men grew up together, went to the same school and university, and trained together in the same department. They both did the same thing like they're twin brothers from different mothers. Everything was excellent and fortunate, but knowing nothing's perfect in every friendship or relationship, there's one unfortunate thing in both men and that's liking the same girl.

While walking on the hallway trying to remember the place. On his way to the entrance he saw Sakura holding a basket of herbs going to the laboratory's direction. The pinkette was too busy checking the herbs in her basket, she didn't notice Kakashi following her. When the girl was inside, Kakashi peaked at her through the glass pane of the door.

* * *

He expected the pinkette would be asleep, knowing she was busy in the hospital for the whole day. Instead she's in her sweatpants doing who knows what at 7pm. Kakashi looked at his wrist watch, any minute they'll have dinner.

When he turned around, to head to the campfire area, he saw a sweating Sasuke walking in the hallway, a wooden katana strapped at his back.

_Does this boy ever take a break?_

Kakashi smiled at Sasuke and pointed at the door he was recently peeking. Sasuke gave him a disgusted look. Kakashi chuckled and shook his head.

" After your shower, seeing you're heading to your room, please call Sakura-chan for dinner. Naruto and I will wait for you and Sakura-chan at the same table. " Sasuke nodded and did a quick glance and saw Sakura organizing the herbs.

* * *

Naruto looked at Kakashi then pouted. He slouched on his seat and leaned at Kakashi. " Kakashi! What took them so looong. " Naruto's stomach grumbled making him even more annoying and loud, Kakashi sighed and looked at his watch.

" Naruto 5 minutes still have passed since they started serving dinner. " Naruto whined even more. A minute passed he then saw Sasuke walk out of the building with Sakura behind him, busy reading on her small green journal.

When Sasuke stopped in front of them, he could feel Sakura's front bump into his back. His ears turned red, so he scoffed to gain her attention. She mumbled an apology then sat beside Naruto then started writing on her journal.

Sasuke and Naruto, hungry, were too busy with their meals, and Kakashi was a few feet away from them talking to someone on the phone. Sakura on the other hand was busy writing on her journal. She would momentarily pause then went back to writing. Leaving her food untouched and cold.

When Kakashi sat back with the trio, he saw Sakura still in her journal while Sasuke and Naruto were full from their meals. Naruto glanced at Sakura then at Kakashi and Sasuke.

Kakashi nodded at Naruto and pointed to Sakura's direction with his head. Naruto held Sakura's journal at the corner and slowly pulled it away from her, " Uhm, Sakura-chan you should eat your meal, it has already gone co- " Sakura looked up from her journal, slammed her hands on Naruto's hand and glared at them.

Naruto had to bite his lip from the pain, he smiled painfully at her. Sakura immediately pulled her hand away after leaving a pat on his now throbbing hand.

Sakura then squinted her eyes then smiled, " Sorry, I just need to finish this before we you know head out tonight. " Kakashi nodded at her but pulled her journal away from her.

" You can finish it later, eat your dinner first. We need everybody's energy tonight okay? " Sakura chewed on her lower lip then nodded in defeat.

Naruto then picked up her meal and stood up, " I'll reheat it. It'll take a minute. " He then dashed to the building.

Sakura placed her chin on her palm and stared at Kakashi and Sasuke who stared back at her. " Sooooo- " Sasuke looked away from her, suddenly finding the moon interesting. Sakura smiled at Kakashi. " So why do you always read those porns? " Kakashi choked in his own and saliva and looked at her.

" It's a romantic comic Sakura-chan. "

Sakura chuckled at them, " No need to get embarrassed at me Kakashi-sensei, reading porn is normal just like us doctors seeing genitals everyday. " Kakashi nodded at her. Sakura then tilted her head at them.

" Hnm, you know, I see the both of you are socially awkward people and introverts, Sasuke spends his time training to get stronger but one of the reasons is that he gets to be alone away from the crowd. Like people would infect him or is it the other way around? And Kakashi-sensei reads such romance novels or comics to satisfy his loveless or unrequited love life. " Sasuke glared at her and Kakashi sweatdropped.

" Am I wrong? " Kakashi shook his head, then folded his fingers infront of his nose.

" Then how about you Sakura-chan? " Sakura pointed to herself.

" Why do you overwork yourself? " Sakura looked up and was about to answer when Naruto suddenly placed her meal in front of her. She smiled at Naruto and then started eating.

" Wow Sakura-chan for a slender woman, you eat a lot. " Sakura smiled at him and then went back to eating. Sasuke then stared at her while she was talking to Kakashi and Naruto. Sasuke would steal glances at her whenever he was asked or forced to socialize with the team.

He would notice how she would squint her eyes once in a while, how she would bite her lower lip whenever she was uneasy or how she would pause for 5 seconds before answering questions. He is learning too much about her in just one night, within an hour. The team then started talking about their mission and would converse seriously, not until Naruto would butt in leading them to stray away from their topic, not until Sasuke or Kakashi would talk about the mission again.

Around 8:30 Kakashi then lifted his hand for the trio to stay silent. " It's almost time. Let's go. We can change in the locker room but do not leave your things in there. You can leave it in your rooms incase we had to evacuate. " Sakura nodded then pocketed her journal who fits perfectly in her back pocket of her jeans.

* * *

Sakura inspected herself in the mirror, it was a simple black leather full bodysuit paired with boots and fingerless gloves. She walked out of her stall and saw the 3 men waiting for her. She tied her hair in a messy bun while approaching them.

" So how do I hide my hair? " Kakashi pulled out from his bag a full head covers and masks like Kakashi's. He handed everyone the masks and covers, and handed them bags.

" Here, in case we find some clues, put them inside the bag. It already has plastics containers for liquid and poisonous clues. "

Everybody nodded at him and followed him when they stopped at a locked room. Kakashi covered the pinpad and punched in the password. When Kakashi opened the door, there were equipment and weapons inside.

Sakura had to gasp at the sharp objects and dangerous weapons displayed inside the glass cabinets.

Naruto took out the a shotgun and a pocket knife from the cabinets, he placed his shotgun in his holster and pocket knife in his boots. Sasuke on the other hand took a rifle and a sniper, placed both guns on his back holster, in an X formation and pulled out a two katana's and slipped it just behind his guns. She then turned to Kakashi who pulled out two handguns and a wakizashi. He placed his guns on his thigh holster and his sword on his waste.

She glance at the display went back to stare at everything but then she saw Sasuke staring at her like some prey from head to toe. She was about to look away when Sasuke approached her. He stopped before her. Too close for her liking.

He smells like trees, mint, earth, grass and burnt birch wood. She looked up at him and saw him move closer, he cheeks turned red at the proximity. She could see his muscles flex so she looked at floor or anywhere just not at his chest or arms.

Sasuke then moved back and placed the retractable spear on her hands. Sakura had to stare at the weapon on her hand then glanced at Sasuke. Sasuke sighed then moved to stand behind her. He tookk her left hand then placed it on the middle, then placing her thumb on the button. He took her right hand and placed it on the right end of the spear which was wrapped in rubber. He then helped her push the button and with his right hand on hers, he guided her by pulling the right end of the spear making it longer than it is.

Sakura watched the weapon with amazement when a knife twisted out on the left end of the spear. Sasuke watched Sakura through her shoulder and smirked. He then gripped softly the end of the spear with Sakura's hand still underneath his and pressed the button. Slowly he pushed the right end of the spear back. Retracting it from its long form.

HE couldn't help but smell her hair wondering about it's scent this time. He then pulled away when Kakashi scoffed. He scoffed and handed Sakura her backholster and helped her tuck her retractable spear.

Sakura gleefully pointed the spear on her back to Kakashi and Naruto who amusingly smiled at her. Sasuke could see Kakashi smile and Naruto's teasing glint in his eyes from his peripheral vision so he walked out and waited for everyone to finish their packing at the hallways.

He leaned on the wall with his eyes closed, thinking of his stupidity just a while ago. Honestly, he didn't know why he was impulsive around her but he surely knows he's curious about her. She was weird and interesting, making her annoying.

When the Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto finally emerged from the room Kakashi then locked the door and walked to the opposite side of the building until they're far from the entrance. The hallways became smaller and darker when they walked farther. Sakura had to look around, trying to familiarize the place but so far she couldn't knowing all the walls are gray and you couldn't see any picture nor sign to know which part of the building you were. To Sakura it feels like a maze, no matter how you turn from left to right, it'll still look the same in the end.

All they knew is that they couldn't see the wide door of the entrance.

* * *

Naruto started cracking his fingers and rolling his shoulder. He looked from Sakura to Sasuke lastly to Kakashi, who were quiet for the whole time. Well knowing everybody's asleep he too stayed quiet. After a minute passed he couldn't help but speak.

" You could always tell us Kakashi that we're lost. We won't make fun of you. " Sasuke rolled his eyes and crossed his arms slowed his pace. Sakura lifted her finger to her mouth since speaking created an echo in the hallway. A little drop of pin could multiply the sound 10 times with its structure and how silent the place is.

Kakashi chuckled then stopped by a ladder attached to the wall. He pointed up and they saw a hole, a meter OR two away from the hatch.

" It's good to know you followed my instructions in keeping quiet. But to be honest, this is a secluded and unoccupied area of the base. Since we only have a few men in here right now only half of the building was occupied but anyway here we are. "

Kakashi climbed up the ladder. Sakura looked up and saw Kakashi punching in passwords in the pinpad. When they heard a creak and an exhaust sound, they saw Kakashi climb up further. Kakashi then disappeared from their view and saw his hand signaling them to follow. They followed Kakashi up the ladder. Naruto climbed first then was followed by Sasuke then Sakura.

Sakura looked around and pulled herself up. She noticed they were still deep in the forest but this time they could hear weird sounds found only in factories. She found Kakashi crouching beside the hatch. When everyone was out, Kakashi instantly closed the hatch. She saw Sasuke and Naruto put on their full head cover and mask. Sakura followed suit. She looked at Naruto then pointed to herself. Naruto helped her tuck in a few bangs and making sure her eyes would only be seen.

Once everybody was set and ready they again started walking around making sure they were not seen. Making a beeline they followed Kakashi who was taking the lead, making signals followed by Sasuke then Sakura then Naruto. As they followed the sound they could also hear cries. Sakura had to cover her mouth in horrid at the sound. When they arrived at the area, they only saw a huge tree trunk laying down, if people were unaware of such underground lab they would have mistaken the tree that had collapsed from a typhoon. They observed it for a while until they saw someone walkout from the trunk.

Kakashi handed them each with an earpiece. They nodded and placed it in their ears.

' Could you hear me? ' Sakura's eyes widened and looked at Kakashi who only stared at her. _Kakashi wasn't speaking so how did he talk to them?_

' Its the earpiece, psychic-38, it helps you communicate through your mind. So be careful on what you think. It'll transmit your thoughts to us immediately. " Sakura nodded, she looked at Sasuke and Naruto who looked like they know this too well.

' Of course they know about these stuffs, they're ANBU. For godsakes Sakura, stop being stupid. ' the three men looked at her and raised a brow at her. She gasped and covered her mouth.

' Sorry ' Naruto grinned at her and gave her a thumbs up.

' Its okay! '

' Hn ' Sakura rolled her eyes at Sasuke, even communicating through mind he is still quiet.

* * *

Naruto crouched on a branch who was on look out on top of a tree while Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke infiltrated the building. Sakura followed behind Kakashi. Kakashi slowly opened a door and went inside. Few minutes later, Sakura and Sasuke followed. When they entered Sakura had to hold her breath at the smell and the sight.

The place was filled with blood. Someone was playing with animals or human bodies. Though no body was found in the room still she could smell blood like how she remembered the smell of blood whenever she's performing a surgery. Gathering her wits Sakura took out her containers and took some blood, green liquid dripping on the tile and some yellow substance on the counter. As many as she could Sakura grabbed journals to papers on the table. When she was busy grabbing a journal, she accidentally kicked a box underneath the table.

She peaked underneath the table and called out telepathically to Sasuke and pointed at the box. Sasuke kneeled before the box and slowly opened it. Sakura looked at the box and it was filled with purple, red and yellow liquid in vials. At the bottom of the box she saw a scratched papers. She took it and placed it in her bag. Luckily on her way out from the locker room she saw towels, so she took it,since she needed those to avoid the vials bumping into each other and causing it to break or to make sounds. She organized the vials immediately and nodded at Kakashi when she was finished.

They proceeded to the next room and another room, so far they haven't found anything, the place was silent and they all wondered where the voices were from. On their way out, Kakashi planted a thin steel camera. He placed it on the wall just like how kids put stickers on the wall. He then nodded at Naruto and they immediately left the area and went back to the base.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke teach me how to use a retractable spear too. ( •ω• )
> 
> By the way, Oooooh some love triangle from kakashi-rin-obito. I always have wanted to try that. SORRY KakaRin and ObiRin fans.
> 
> Will update as fast as I could knowing I'm so busy at work. Anyway everybody stay safe and stay healthy! lots love.
> 
> -Luna


	6. The Moon, the Stars and the Pinkette

Sasuke laid on his bed, an hour had already passed since they arrived from their mission, within that hour he spent alone in his room with Naruto busy doing god knows what and in god knows where, he used the time to write their report for their mission, knowing Kakashi would delay his mission reports again, affecting their team and giving them a bad reputation for always passing reports late. Just thinking about the blond idiot and their lazy captain made him rub on his temple. He stared at the ceiling thinking about their recent mission, he finds it strange that on their way to the site, they were hearing desperate cries and loud banging. They expected the mission to last for 5 hours, unexpectedly it lasted less than 2 hours, everything doesn't sound right. Unable to stop thinking, he stood up and looked at the wall clock.

 _Right_ , he remembers he still needs to meet up with the surrenderee an hour from now. So he stood up and took a steamy hot shower, inside the bathroom, he stripped off his clothes and turned on the hot water. Though it stings on his skin he needs this right now, with all the stress from the mission, the strange underground laboratory, and a certain annoying pinkette. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes and the first thing he thought of was the pinkette biting her lower lip. He shook his head wishing the image of the pinkette would disappear and quickly finished his shower.

He doubts his next shower would be peaceful, ever since he met the pinkette, she would casually pop in his head. He grunted and turned off the shower and headed to the room. Just in time, he saw Naruto walk in casually, whistling and avoiding Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke pulled out his black cargo shorts, and a plain V-neck shirt. He looked back at Naruto whose back was facing him. The blond was making himself busy by digging in his bag searching for nothing, throwing everything on the floor creating a pile of clothes and a mess.

" Dobe what did you do this time? " Naruto sheepishly smiled at him and shook his head. Naruto glanced at him. Sasuke crouched down and tied his shoes, and when he felt the blond's eyes on him, he looked up and saw Naruto stare at him, guilt evident in his eyes.

" You'll be in big trouble if you don't tell me now. " Naruto turned red from embarrassment and chewed on his lip. He went to the door and opened it to look at the hallway then slammed it shut. He paced back and forth then approached Sasuke who was now, organizing their report inside the folder. Naruto pulled out a torn and wet orange booklet.

" Please don't tell Kakashi-sensei. " Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed Naruto away from him. He took his Kusanagi beside his bed and walked to the door. He looked back at Naruto, who was sitting on the floor, and Sasuke then smirked evilly at him. " Kakashi is so gonna kill you, so you better find a way to replace that. " Naruto's eyes widened and crawled towards Sasuke who immediately slammed the door close.

* * *

Sasuke had to hide his smirk, he enjoyed teasing Naruto sometimes. He looked around the hallway, finding it empty, so he took his time to leisurely walk and familiarize the place. He paused on his track when he heard soft curses and shuffling. He followed the sound that led him to the laboratory. He peeked through the glass pane of the door. The room was dark and silent. He was about to shrug it off not until he heard glass breaking. He unsheathed his sword from his back and silently went inside. When he saw no one, he crouched down and walked slowly to the corner. When he heard frantic footsteps, he leaned on the wall and tightened his grip on his sword. He stayed like that for a whole minute. He was about to turn on all the lights. When he saw someone pass in front of him. Sasuke immediately grabbed the person's shoulder and exchanged their positions. Sasuke slammed his fist on the wall next to the person's face and pointed his blade on the person's neck.

When he heard a gasp, he knew all too well whose voice it was. He squinted his eyes and flicked the switch on just beside his hand, on the far right corner of the room the fluorescent turned on, with the lowly lit bulb he could only see half of her face but he could still see her. He saw her wide teary eyes filled with fear and agony. Her hair was a mess, pointing in different directions. He could see her tear-stained cheeks and her bruised lip from the biting. She was breathing heavily, he could pick up a strong scent of coffee from her mouth but he could still smell the alcohol on her lips. She looked tired, Sasuke was seeing a different Sakura right now. Quite the opposite of a smiling Sakura he always saw but despite being a mess right now. He still finds her beautiful.

Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke staring intently at her. She looked down and saw his adam's apple bob up and down. She then looked down to his chest heave a deep breath. Sasuke then slowly pushed himself off her. Sakura then moved away from him, heading to the mess she made, and crouched down. Sasuke then immediately crouched beside her and held her hand when she was about to pick up the broken glass. Sakura turned red and looked away. Sasuke then started picking up the broken glass and moved to throw it in the garbage can.

Sakura went to sit by the counter filled with herbs. She moved everything aside except for her journal. She then slammed her head on the journal and groaned. Sasuke stared at her back and moved to sit beside her. She turned her head to look at him while laying her head on her journal.

" You should go back to your room Sasuke. " Sasuke lifted a brow at her then looked around.

" And report your midnight drinking sessions? " Sakura groaned and pouted at him. Sasuke then noticed her bleeding lower lip. He then straightened Sakura and turned the chair for it to face him. Slipping his hand in his pocket, he pulled out a white handkerchief. He leaned closer and wiped off the blood on her lips. Sakura turned red and avoided his deep stare. Sakura looked down at the now stained handkerchief and snatched the handkerchief from him.

" I'll wash it tonight and give it to you tomorrow. " Sasuke shook his head and leaned back. He then crossed his arms and stared at her. The room fell into a deep silence, so Sakura took the moment to organize her herbs again. Sasuke took the containers and handed them to her. Sakura would smile and glance at him once in a while. He, on the other hand, would just stare at her.

When the silence continued and the room's atmosphere thickened, Sakura cleared her throat and went to face Sasuke again. She rested her cheek on her palm and stared at Sasuke who stared back at her in return. " Would it hurt if we talk? " Sasuke shrugged and scoffed. For awhile they both stared at each other until an idea popped inside Sasuke's head.

" If you want to talk. Then what's bothering you? " Sakura bit her lower lip and went back to organizing her stuff. " You know work, it's frustrating to not finish everything on time. " Sasuke stared at her uninterestingly and grunted. He knew all too well, this girl doesn't go on tantrums just because she wasn't able to finish her work. From his observation, the girl would rather stay up late or not sleep at all just to finish her work rather than drink and waste time.

" Hn " Sakura glanced at Sasuke's face, his eyes are literally telling her he's not stupid. She pouted and went back to packing her stuff. Sasuke handed her the tote bag where she usually keeps her herbs. When Sakura reached out for the tote bag, Sasuke immediately pulled back his hand.

" Or should I tell your superiors about this? " Sakura glared at Sasuke who smirked playfully at her. She glared even more at him, not trying to back down from his taunts. Sasuke only stared calmly at her, not until she gave up. She sighed and groaned. Sasuke smirked at her and helped her with her stuff.

"It's -, I-, I saw this person who used to bully me in high school. I'm not sure if it's really that person since I haven't seen that person for like years, well not until today. " Sasuke looked at her intently, _why would a girl like Sakura get bullied? what for?_

Sakura unconsciously touched her forehead then bit her lip. Sasuke took it as the reason and sighed. " Why would that girl bully you for your forehead? " Sakura laughed at him and when Sasuke stared seriously at her, her laugh faded awkwardly.

" Pfft- who says it's a girl and it's my forehe- " Sasuke glared at her and she sighed in defeat. She moved her tote bag aside and slumped on the counter " That I don't know why they were bullying me, she was one of the girls who used to bully, but still seeing her reminds me of those days. " Sakura looked up at him and smiled sadly at him. Sasuke stared at her forehead. " Maybe they envy it cause it's filled with facts and knowledge. " Sakura lifted a brow at him and covered her forehead.

" Hey! " Sasuke smirked and stood up. He took the bag and locked it inside the closet. He went back to stand beside Sakura and turned off her desk lamp. Sasuke then pulled Sakura to stand up. " Are you saying, I'm smart? " Sasuke stared at her and sighed.

" I'm stating your smart. " He then cocked his head to the door and Sakura went out first with a smile on her face, followed by Sasuke who then locked the laboratory. Sasuke went to walk ahead and Sakura trekked behind him. When Sakura noticed they had already passed her room, she tapped his shoulder and pointed to her room. Sasuke shook his head at her and continued until they reached the entrance of the base. When they arrived outside they saw 3 people standing together was surrounded by 5 men. When they approached the group Sakura saw the bully that she talked to Sasuke about. She slowed her pace and stood behind Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded at the guards, who bowed at him and went back to their post. Sasuke stared at the group, then studied their looks. The orange-haired man was tall and strong he has orange eyes just like his hair, and he looked like a serious and quiet person. Sasuke moved to look at the 2nd person, he had white mid-length hair, he got purple eyes, and sharp teeth. Based on his aura, he is a loud and boisterous kind of person. Sasuke then moved to the last girl, redhead, with an uneven haircut, her eyes were red as well. The redhead smiled and winked at him. Sasuke had to roll his eyes at her.

" I'm ANBU Lieutenant Sasuke Uchiha, I'll be watching over you three for the next few days. You are to follow my orders without asking any questions, and you are to give me a detailed report during the interrogation. Your actions towards the people of the base will be the basis for your detention. Either we settle it without the use of force or we pass this problem to the council, are we clear? " The group nodded immediately.

Sasuke moved to stand in front of the orange-haired man. The man bowed and introduced himself, " I'm Juugo, I have no name last time because my memories were erased, so Suigetsu gave me a name. " Sasuke nodded and moved to stand in front of the smirking white-haired man, " I'm the infamous Suigetsu Hozuki, I named him, pretty smart, huh? " Sasuke snickered and moved to stand in front of the redhead.

" I'm Karin Uzumaki, I'm 23 and single. " Karin bent down a bit to show off his cleavage. Luckily Sasuke was staring at Suigetsu when the said man snickered at Karin's introduction. Sasuke moved again to stand in the middle, he moved his gaze from left to right and nodded at them.

" Who here has medical knowledge? " Karin smiled widely and raised her hand, Sasuke then looked through his shoulder and saw the unnoticed Sakura fidgeting with her lab coat. Sakura immediately straightened her shoulder and moved to stand beside Sasuke.

Sasuke could see her fist unclenching, he could hear her silent but heavy breathing. He definitely knows she was nervous despite the hard stare she gave the group. She looks stern but he could feel her nervous aura vibrating. He may look unemotional and cold but he was not insensitive. He looked back at the group who were fidgeting under Sakura's gaze.

" What is the loser doing in he- " Sasuke immediately cleared his voice and glared at Karin. " You are to know your superiors. Doctor Sakura Haruno here will lead the medical team on this mission so show her some respect. You are to take orders from her if you disobey her, consequences will follow, you are not an ally you are still an enemy being watched over " Karin gulped and nodded at him.

" Does anyone here have combat or weapon handling skills? " Suigetsu raised his hand and sent him a haughty smirk.

" You'll be training under me then, I will evaluate your skills. You are not to train with anyone that I did not assign to. " Suigetsu sent him a salute and snickered at the now fuming Karin.

Sasuke moved to look at Juugo. He does not believe a man like him has no experience nor skill in combat let alone handling weapons. Sakura followed Sasuke's gaze. The big man was looking nervous despite his cool composure.

Juugo breathed in heavily and stepped forward to Sakura. He bowed at her. Sasuke looked at him and raised his brow at the now, sad-looking Suigetsu. Suigetsu met his stare and looked away. Karin was biting her lip and was now looking at the ground.

" I know, we're still your enemies, but I hope you'll help me Sakura-san. Please help me. " Sakura eyes looked sadly at the bowing man before her. She glanced at Sasuke who was staring down at the man. She bent down before the man and took his hand. She held his rough hands and pulled him up. She smiled softly at him.

" I would gladly help you Juugo-san, meet me tomorrow in here, after my shift, and whatever problems you have we'll fix it, mmkay? " Juugo nodded and sent her a small yet sincere smile. He nodded at Sasuke then went back to his place.

Sasuke nodded at them and threw Suigetsu 3 keys. Suigetsu held it up to his face and Karin took it from his hands.

" You'll be living in the same room, so you'll be monitored easily. The three of you will have a curfew. I don't want to see your faces in the hallway by 10. Are we clear? " Everybody nodded, Sasuke nodded his head to the guards at the entrance.

The said guard then walked up to the group and escorted them to their room. When the group was out of sight, Sakura finally let out a loud sigh followed by a groan. Sasuke glanced at her and walked to the opposite side of the building. Sakura looked up and saw him a few meters away.

 _He walks fast,_ she thought, and went to catch up to him. She jogged next to him, keeping up with his long strides.

" Aren't you going back to the base Sasuke? "Sasuke shook his head and slowed down his steps for the pinkette to catch up. Sakura moved in front of him while walking backward. She held her hands behind him and smiled up at him.

" Well, where are we going? It's late, shouldn't you rest? " Sasuke looked at her now cheery face, definitely blushing from the jog. He shook his head again and pocketed his hands. Sakura then moved to walk beside him. She looked up and saw the stars twinkling down at her. Too busy to admire the surrounding, she soon realizes they were very far from the base and was now, standing before the cemented staircase. She looked up at Sasuke who was walking up the cliff. She looked back and saw guards still near them.

* * *

She was trailing behind the monotonous man. The short hike was silent, yet peaceful. She again looked back and saw they were still not that far and could see a glimpse of the building. She needed to be close to the base in case of an ambush or emergency. She admired the daisies growing beside the stairs and loved the budding flowers. She would occasionally pause to admire it and touch it then would jog to catch up with the raven.

Once reaching the top, the view in front of her took her breath away. She moved to the edge of the cliff and admired her surroundings. The cherry blossoms just near the cliff and watched as the blooming flowers sway with the wind. The cherry blossom tree shaking off small pink and white petals off its stems. She looked up and felt the moon and stars closer to her than ever.

Sasuke on the other hand moved to sit at the bench in the middle of the cliff. He closed his eyes and leaned up to the sky. This was the only place where he could relax ever since moving to the base a month ago. Whenever he feels the pressure on his shoulder, or he just couldn't sleep with Naruto's loud snores, he would go to this place and calm his mind from all the chaos.

Now he recalled he had been staying in here for a month he wondered about the responsibility he turned his back to. He was pressured by his father to take their business since he was getting old but Sasuke wanted something else, he wanted to work for ANBU, the darker side of the military force. Sasuke knew his life was a risk, but he loved to surpass his brother who used to be part of the ANBU before transferring to the Konoha Police Force which was established by their ancestors. His brother was busy with the Police Force, with no one to take over their business, his father feared, their company will end in his term. Sasuke knew nothing about business, he could not deny the attention his father gave him was great, but he could not see himself, sitting in meetings, doing paperwork, and converse with businessmen.

He loves the idea of helping and doing what's right. The police force gave that power but they couldn't satisfy Sasuke's need to punish the corrupt and punish the killers. Imprisonment was just a consequence but never a punishment.

He let out a deep sigh and stared ahead of him and saw the pinkette, leaning at the railing, appreciating the view before her. She was staring at the moon reflecting on the ocean, while the flowers around her glowed under the moon's stare with the stars accentuating the night sky even more. Sasuke always has shown great marvel to this place but that thought immediately vanished when the pinkette looked at him then smiled. He was even marveled by the view of the smiling pinkette. He might have just decided she was the best and most beautiful view he had laid his eyes on.

She was definitely glowing, the moon was shining down on her, and her apple green eyes sparkled even more with the stars glittering above her. He could feel his cheeks heating up, but his body stayed frozen while staring at the pinkette who let out a soft giggle to the fireflies. Everything about her was too good to be true. She was like how his mother described fairytale stories of how princes meeting the princess.

Just this time he lets his emotions and her charm, enchant him. She is undeniably beautiful and breathtaking and perfect and just. His mind went blank and had never felt so serene and peaceful ever since puberty hits him. He could feel his heart beating erratically and his mouth goes dry.

Sasuke stared at her, longer than he usually thought he would. The trance broke off when he felt her sit beside him and stared at the view ahead of him. He moved to look ahead ignoring his recent actions. Sakura sighed and looked at the moon before her. She always has loved to stare at nature. It's like she was a part of it. Though she lived in a big city, she would always make time to go to places like this. She sighed in content and glanced at Sasuke who was leaning on the bench. His serene face shone under the moon's glare. She saw his eyes soften whenever fireflies move to block his view. She noticed how he would unconsciously smile for a second. For another night, she was getting to know him even more. She smiled and went back to look ahead of her.

" Everything in here is beautiful Sasuke. " Sasuke glanced at her and nodded. Everything in this place was beautiful, but her presence made it even more beautiful and more serene. She looked at him and caught his stare. She smiled widely at him like a kid and he couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK if I wrote what I imagined but guuuys if you could just read my mind, everything would look even better. LIKE AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> Anyway, work has been hectic but guess what whenever I have a day off, I would use that time to edit and write another chapter. Will try to make it even longer and better next time.
> 
> Stay safe and healthy! Love lots!
> 
> \- Luna


	7. Stolen Glances

Minato looked at his sleeping wife. Her red hair framing her small face, her eyelids hiding her beautiful eyes. Almost 25 years have passed since they got together and Minato never regretted a day in his life meeting the woman. It was even strengthened even more after she conceived their only child, Naruto. He would watch over her whenever she's sleeping, it became a routine every night for him. An hour had already passed when they called Naruto. Though it was a short call, it made his wife happy and made her sleep serene tonight. After staring at his sleeping wife for a long time, Minato finally had the courage to stand up.

He went to stand by his table at the corner of their room. He sat down on his swivel chair and inspected all the documents in front of him, though he was doing some papers concerning the city his thought stayed on the anonymous text he received, a day had already passed and he didn't receive any follow-up message from that person. He moved from paper to paper until all were piled up at the corner of his desk. He leaned back when he saw his phone lit up. He immediately grabbed it and saw Itachi's name on the screen. He stood up quietly and moved to his balcony, he glanced at his wife before closing the door. He couldn't give his wife another stress, knowing she was already stressed out for a month with Naruto's new mission and some family problem she had with her sister.

He answered the phone and leaned on the wall. He stared at his wife's mini garden from above. Though they don't live in a mansion like what people expected since he's the mayor but he loves the land that they purchased. It was not too far from the city yet the place was surrounded by the earth's greatest wonders. A lake behind their house, surrounded with trees and to his right a perfect view of the Hokage mountain.

" Itachi-san. " He could hear Itachi gulping down some liquid before answering. Probably drinking in his room as he would always do on his day off.

 _" Minato-sama, I have suspicions on who this traitor might be, but I don't have enough evidence yet, since I can't be acquainted with this person because of his deep hatred for us Uchiha's. "_ Minato could hear Itachi's annoyance in his voice. Minato ran a hand on his hair and leaned his head on the wall.

Everything was even more complicated than he thought. He was so confident that Itachi and Shisui would work as his spy since they were both the most loyal to him. They were cunning, smart, wise, and could penetrate into any defenses. They were an unstoppable duo, seeing they've seen the dark and light side of politics, business, and civilians, they could formulate any plan at any time.

" I doubt Shisui could also help us since he is also an Uchiha, I cannot let this problem be known by the others or it'll spread like wildfire. " Minato sighed and rubbed his forehead.

 _" Ah, do you have someone in mind then? Who could spy on him? "_ Minato looked at the paper he was holding and stared at it.

 _" Minato-sama? "_ The redhead in the paper stared back at him. This boy is too young, he's around Naruto's age, yet he had already experienced worst than anyone he knew since his father was too evil for his liking but he trusts him as well as his siblings. If Chiyo didn't introduce him years ago, he wouldn't have known the demon of Suna. He was the devil that everybody feared, and if they were right that Danzo is doing shit in Konoha then Minato trusts Gaara to infiltrate Danzo's defenses. Minato crumpled the paper and pocketed it.

" Gaara, he is a friend of Naruto, so that makes him a friend of mine. He will help you with this. I'll send you his information and I want you to meet him discretely since he'll be arriving this week. Danzo won't know what he's up to. " Minato heard Itachi snicker and hung up.

Itachi was one of the kindest, most loyal, smartest, and respected people he knew of, he trusted him that he'd help Gaara capture Danzo and those who assisted him. Everything was even more chaotic than he expected it to be. He only wishes to know who sent him the message. He wanted to unravel more secrets that these damn corrupted politics that would jeopardize the people and the village.

He stared up at the moon, trying to clear his mind. When his thoughts were calm, he went back inside and threw the paper on the table. Just when he turned off his table lamp, he heard ruffling and saw his wife sitting up rubbing her eyes.

" Why are you still up? Come in here and lay with me. " Minato smiled at Kushina and laid beside her. For tonight he wished for the gods to assist him in capturing Danzo and his dirty work.

* * *

Sakura sat beside the loud Ino who was talking now to Sai. Obviously, the blond was now attracted to the curious pale man. She had been seeing more of Ino and Sai but to the blond's ignorance, a certain pineapple head was getting jealous. Sakura stared at Shikamaru who was a table away from them, glancing once in a while at Ino. She had a handful of problems right now, the growing cases, her worried parents, the cure, her experiments, and a certain raven, she doesn't want to add Ino's love triangle in this situation even more. She drank her coffee and looked around. She spotted her blond teammate heading to the cafeteria with Kiba. Their voices loud and annoying, probably talking about nonsense, again. She looked to her left and saw Kakashi-sensei with a Rin and Obito, who by the way she met earlier, seated at the table, talking seriously, probably from their mission last night, but no sign of the brooding Uchiha. She sighed and sipped on her coffee. She placed her chin on her palm and took the toast from the plate. She stared at the jelly dripping on the side, she pouted and bit the corner of the bread.

" Why so gloomy forehead? " Sakura glanced at Ino and shook her head. Sakura placed her toast back on the plate and moved to lay her forehead on her arm, blocking anyone from her view. Ino shook at her friend's gloomy state. She rolled her eyes and was about to ignore the pinkette when she saw Sasuke approaching their table, trailing behind him were 3 people she was unfamiliar with. Ino followed Sasuke's gaze and saw him staring at the bummed pinkette. Ino immediately nudged Sakura, who swatted her hand away, Ino smiled at Sasuke while nudging Sakura.

The area became silent after sensing the moody Uchiha approach the pinkette. His aura definitely screamed dominance and power. If Ino had no respect for the pinkette she would have seduced the young Uchiha till he gives up but of course, Uchiha's aren't easy to seduce. Sasuke continued to approach their table with long strides and was inconspicuous with the attention as he was too focused on the gloomy pinkette.

Ino kept nudging the now annoyed Sakura when the Uchiha moved even closer. Sasuke stopped in front of the pinkette who was laying her forehead on her arm and whining at Ino. Ino looked up at Sasuke and waved. Sasuke nodded at her and bent down at Sakura.

Sakura who was too ignorant of the people before finally felt a presence before her. Sakura felt someone's heavy gaze and minty breath on her, so she looked up ready to glare at that person when she saw onyx eyes staring at her. The same onyx eyes that she spent with last night on the cliff. She could see Sasuke's sweat probably from his training with Suigetsu and Juugo. He was definitely looking like a god and a warrior right now. She could also pick up his usual body scent.

 _Mint, fire, and earth._ She thought.

She was late to realize Sasuke's face was only a few inches away from hers. She immediately turned red and stood up, almost knocking off her coffee. She held on to the mug avoiding it to topple down and make a scene. She smiled at him for a while and saw the Uchiha smirk at her. She felt like they were transported in another universe. Ever since last night, what she felt for Sasuke pretty much changed. Maybe not much but there's something yet she couldn't explain it for now. For a while, they stared at each other not until Sai opened his mouth.

" Uchiha and Haruno, we have rooms inside the base. " Sakura blushed even more and smacked Sai. She looked away and saw that everyone was staring at them. Sasuke followed her gaze and glared at those who stared at them. Everybody then looked away, trying to mind their own business. Trying to ignore that the broody Uchiha who hated women out of his family circle is now talking to a female species and is showing romantic interest. Everybody's trying not to stare but that doesn't mean they couldn't peek or glance. For them, it was another historical event for the young Uchiha an achievement as to what men would usually say.

" Did you sleep well? " Sakura nodded at him while avoiding his gaze. Sasuke cleared his throat gaining the attention of the pinkette and pointed his head to the redhead behind him. Karin crossed her arm and looked away definitely not liking the up-close interaction between the pinkette and the young Uchiha. Suigestu snickered at the redhead and winked at the blond. Ino smiled back at the three and faced Sakura.

Sakura sighed and rubbed her forehead. " Right, Karin. " Sakura puts her hand on her hips and turned to Ino. " Ino, can Hinata assist you today? I need to evaluate Karin. " Ino glanced at Karin who was glaring at Sakura. She smiled wickedly and nodded at her. " Leave it to me Forehead. "

Sakura nodded and handed Karin a portfolio. " This will be today and tomorrow's tasks, we'll be traveling in different parts of the city. A few medics, the Anbu, and the police force will be assisting us. We'll leave in 2 hours, just enough time for the medics to prepare for the medical equipment and for you to study this. Since I was informed you knew only the basic medical aid. " Karin glared at her then snatched the portfolio from her hands.

Sakura had to force a smile at her, stopping herself from trying to punch the redhead. Luckily, a certain sunshine blond came and budged in their 'conversation'. The gods must have sensed Sakura's annoyance towards the redhead's sassy attitude. Sakura smiled at Naruto who slung his arm on her shoulder. " Hey teme, Sakura-chan, have you tried Hinata's cooking? it was soo deli-" Naruto's eyes landed on the angry redhead.

" Oi, Karin?! " Naruto immediately move forward and inspected the redhead. Karin's eyes widened at the blond and pushed him away.

" Stop it, you idiot! " Naruto stared at her. Definitely, something was up. Sakura stared at Naruto and Karin.

" Why did you run away? Did you know your parents were worried sick? They even approached mom for help! We were worried sick! " Karin rolled her eyes at him and looked away. Suigetsu came into her view and shook Naruto's hand.

" Hey blondie, names Suigetsu. Say how do you know Karin? " Naruto smiled at him and shook his hand as well. Ignoring the fuming Karin. They were ganging up on her, Sakura bit her lip, as much as she hates the redhead, she doesn't like the scene it was too time-consuming and the redhead was definitely feeling guilt and sad, it was written all over her face.

" Well Karin's my cousin, his mom and my mom are sisters. " Suigetsu nodded and faked a shocked face to annoy the redhead even more. Karin glared at Suigetsu and stomped on his feet. Sakura had to contain her giggle and placed a hand on Karin's shoulder.

" You boys are making a scene here, off you go. Let's go, Karin, you still need to study that. " She dragged the redhead and Ino away from the crowd, everyone smiled at the pinkette who was dragging both girls away. Karin stared at the pinkette holding on to her wrist and unconsciously smiled. Though the pinkette may not know about her family issues she saved her ass back there. She hates family drama. Karin had to roll her eyes at the idiot blond. Once they reached the entrance of the base, Sakura had to wipe her sweat off and lean into Ino.

" Well geez, forehead no need to save this freak. " Sakura rolled her eyes at Ino and nudged her. She glanced at Karin frowning at the blond.

" You can go ahead now Karin, I'll meet you later in here okay? and you pig, go and inform Hinata so she could prepare for today. " Sakura's sweet voice instantly shifted into a commanding one. Her aura held leadership and Karin can't deny she feared the pinkette at that moment. Both girls nodded at her stern command and went off to their respective path. Sakura sighed and leaned on the wall staring at their backs until they were out of sight.

" People do change. " She smiled and went to her room to prepare for her stuff. Ignoring the Naruto who was calling for her and the girls.

* * *

Sakura spent her remaining 2 hours packing her stuff then moving back to the laboratory continuing her unfinished experiment on herbs. When she heard a knock on the door, she wiped her hands and approached the door. She peeked through the curtain of the windowpane of the lab door and saw no one. She checked her wristwatch and saw she still have 30 minutes left before they head out to their tasks this day.

Slowly she opened the door and felt someone push her back the laboratory. In the darkroom with the only light illuminating from the table lamp. She could hardly comprehend the person who had interrupted her in her experiment. With the darkroom and person's sudden action she feared they were ambushed and she would be held hostage. She was about to scream when the person covered her mouth.

" No need to scream, it's just me. " Sakura squinted her eyes and saw Sasuke's handsome face up close. He was breathing heavily against her neck. He was also sweating, it's either he was avoiding the teasing and annoying Naruto or Karin was trying to tie him down and plan to rape him. Sensing she calmed down, he removed his hand from her mouth. Sasuke stared at her and noticed their proximity, so he leaned even further to the pinkette.

" S-sasuke? " Sakura bit her lip and stared at his onyx eyes. She could still see his face despite the low light that her lamp gave her. Under the light, he looked like a regal king ready to command over you but in the dark, he looked like the god of death, he blended well with his dark features, dark hair, and his eyes, these fierce eyes, memorizing you in a blink and ready to put you in an illusion. Sakura had to pinch herself for describing Sasuke in such ways.

" Ah " She stared at his lips when he opened his mouth to respond. Sasuke in turn looked at her biting her lips, he brushed his thumb over her lips, stopping her from bruising her lips. He stared at her pink plump lips. It feels like his body was taken over by someone. But despite his recent weird actions around the pinkette, he couldn't deny that there's always a time where he could stop his body from showing such interests to the pinkette but he chose to pursue her.

He was being tactless whenever he was around her and he didn't know what spell she used on him. Maybe it was her confidence, the way she held leadership and bravery over anyone, or was it her smiling face for the people she holds dear or was it her beautiful jade eyes, showing so many emotions, like an open book but she still remains a riddle to him despite the emotions she shows. He just doesn't know, he was still trying to unravel her because to him, she was an enigma.

Sakura stared up at him at his sudden action then back at his lips. Sasuke on the other hand leaned even closer. He could feel Sakura's lips calling out to him. Only a few inches left before their lips would touch, Sakura panicked and scoffed. Sasuke quickly grabbed the handkerchief behind her that he left last night and immediately pulled away. Sasuke cleared his throat and showed her his handkerchief.

" You didn't wash it. " Sasuke looked away and moved to her table and inspected her work. Sakura who was frozen on her spot immediately moved to stand beside Sasuke and apologized. Sasuke scoffed at her when she snatched his handkerchief.

" I'll wash it tonight, I forgot to do it yesterday since we uhm went to that cliff. " Sasuke nodded at her then went back to read her work on her journal.

" Do you uhm wanna spar tonight? I mean, I need to practice since we'll be having another mission- " She looked up when Sasuke approached and poked her forehead.

" Some other time. " Sakura turned red and rubbed her forehead and glared half-heartedly at him. Sasuke smirked and was about to leave when he looked back at her.

" Get ready we'll be leaving in 10 minutes. " Sakura's glare instantly disappeared and nodded at him.

* * *

Sakura was on her 16th patient already and it was already past noon. She was dressed in her blue medical gown, surgical gloves, and boots, while her face was covered with a surgical mask and face mask. She was unrecognizable if her pink hair wasn't special. She checked her patient again who was still bleeding from her wound. She reassured the old woman and continued to treat her. When she was finished with her patient, she went to move to their tents where all medics and soldiers were huddled. She moved to the corner and removed her PPE then moved inside a plastic-covered room to be disinfected. She walked out of the room damp and tired. She sat beside Karin who handed her lunch and a spare towel. Sakura smiled at her.

" Thanks, Karin " Karin who was slightly annoyed wanted to choke the pinkette for stealing her crush but of course she can't knowing she was still being evaluated and she wanted to at least be kind by repaying her for helping escape her family drama that Naruto was about to start. Karin sighed and looked up at the pinkette who was spraying her hands with alcohol for the 5th time. The redhead rolled her eyes and pointed to the Uchiha who was talking to Naruto and Shikamaru. " He was looking for you. " Sakura followed Karin's finger and coincidentally saw Sasuke stare at her. Her cheeks instantly heated up after recalling their recent encounter inside the laboratory. She looked back at Karin and smiled at her avoiding the Uchiha's stare.

" So, what have you noticed about the patients? " Sakura munched on her food and would glance a Karin during her explanation. So far she and Karin are making a progress by not killing each other, or Karin bullying her. She smiled at the redhead who would glare at her once in a while and went back to explaining. They spent talking and Karin was fascinated with the pinkette's achievement, based on what she heard from her colleague. She stared at Sakura expecting to see her look down at her or punish her for her old actions but she was still kind, like how she was in primary. Sakura raised a brow at the redhead and pointed to her lunch. Karin shook her head and showed her the list of patients with the same symptoms. Sakura paused her eating and glanced at the paper and nodded at her and pulled out her own journal and showed it to Karin.

Both females exchanged information about the symptoms from the patients that they had encountered. After Sakura's lunch, she pulled out a vial with a blood sample from her last patient. She held it closer to Karin who then inspected the vial. Karin then wrote down in a sticker the name of the patient and labeled the vial. Sakura thanked the redhead and placed the vial inside another container and handed it to Karin.

" Please take care of this, I'll be using it later. " Karin nodded at her and placed the container inside an insulated bag. Sakura tidied up her lunch pack and was talking casually to Karin until another medic ran up to her calling to her. Sakura looked at the medic and pointed outside.

" Sakura-sama, patient 103 is having an internal bleeding! His heart rate is also dropping! " Sakura immediately stood up and called out to Karin and the brunette medic seated on the same table as them. Ignoring the stares, she ran to the corner followed by Karin to wear their complete PPE. She stopped on her tracks when she saw the other medic she called still seated. Sakura glared at the brunette who was still staring at her. She immediately called out to her sternly and ran outside. The brunette immediately moved to change and followed Sakura's tracks.

* * *

" Wow, Sakura-chan can really be scary when she wants to. " Naruto commented when he saw the pinkette shouting at the poor brunette who was surely going to collapse because of Sakura's heavy stare. Shikamaru sighed beside him while Sasuke stared at the pinkette who walked out of the tent. Definitely pissed off and annoyed.

" Of course, lives are on the line, having slow actions and no initiative by a second can kill your patient. " Shikamaru added and drank his water. Sasuke nodded and went back to their plan. Sasuke started marking the map with his red marker then looked at Shikamaru.

" Nara, since you're working under Itachi, report to him the recent details we gained. Inform him as well about the strategy we just formulated for suggestions and backup reference. " Shikamaru nodded at him and took his radio. He stood up and moved to the corner of the tent. While Shikamaru was too busy, Naruto used the time to talk to Sasuke.

" Teme, so what's up with Sakura-chan, you two have gotten closer, yeah? " Sasuke glared at him and pushed the map to him.

" Dobe, focus on this problem, not on other people's business. " Naruto grinned widely at him and pushed back the map to Sasuke.

" Come on teme, just tell meeee, we've been best friends since we were born, can't you tell your best friend about your first ever crush? " Sasuke snickered at him and walked away. Naruto pouted and glared at Sasuke's back.

" I'll know your secret teme! " The blond shouted and saw Sasuke sent a middle finger at him before walking out of the tent. Naruto had to contain his laughter. He was so sure that the moody bastard was having a crush, and he too was happy for that bastard. Knowing Sasuke never showed any affection for any female not until now. He almost doubted his sexuality but now seeing the youngest Uchiha's recent action towards the pinkette, he was immediately filled with joy for that bastard. Naruto grinned and sipped on his juice box.

" I hope you realized you looked like an idiot grinning. " Shikamaru commented and sat in front of him. Naruto pouted at Shikamaru and looked away. Suppressing his wide grin he stared at the entrance of the tent.

_I don't know what spell Sakura-chan used on you, teme but this is nice._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun, It's so looong but why is sakura-chan avoiding Sasu-cakes. :
> 
> Lots of love! Stay safe and stay healthy!
> 
> \- Luna


End file.
